howlween
by hoofbeats127
Summary: It's everyones first halloween as a pack. Jana's first halloween ever. Whats meant to be a night of fun and scares is turned into a night of jealousy and of course maddian. Includes everyone in wolfblood.


**Hey everyone! So i know i said that I would update quicker and most if the other stories are almost done but taking longer than hoped. I also know it's not halloween yet but to me the whole month of october is a good time to celebrate so I'm gonna make a short story during the time Jana was still here. The new season of wolfblood is making me sad. I'm waiting for Maddy to come back.**

**Chapter one: Wednesday**

Maddys POV

October, my favorite month of the year. Halloween is the one day I can change my eyes, teeth, and claws, and not give away our secret. My school takes halloween seriously too. As I walk down the halls we have cob webs, fake and real, and orange and black things everywhere.

"So whats halloween again?" Jana asked as all of us walked down the hallway.

"It's the day you can dress up and be what you want without getting weird looks." Rhydian said.

"Oh. I get it now." Jana replied with no confidence.

"No you don't." I said simply.

"I know…." She sadly exclaimed.

"Remember everyone this saturday I'm having a halloween party at my house!" Kara screamed down the hallway.

"Are you coming Rhydian?" Katrina asked twirling her hair.

Ugh! When will they get the point that he doesn't like them. They're always flirting with him and it just makes me want to explode. Kind of like when he seems to like Jana. I don't know and it kills me inside. I mean Jana is my friend but I'm in love with Rhydian!

Oh my God… I'm in love with Rhydian. I always new I had feelings for him but I never actually thought to myself that I loved him. And I do, I really do.

"Maddy!" Someone yelled and I felt my arm start hurting.

"Ow, did you just hit me?" I asked turning to Rhydian.

"Yes, you were staring at nothing for like five minutes." He exclaimed.

"Oh."

"Are you gonna go to Kara's party?" He asked. I look around and realized everyone else is gone. "They're getting lunch, I told them I'd stay with you."

"Oh, and I don't know why?" He looked around and then pulled me into the dark room and locked the door.

"Well I would go if you went and I told them to leave because… I…. I wanted to…" He stuttered.

"Spit it out Rhydian." I said jokingly.

"I wanted to know if you would be my date?" He said so quickly it cam out as one word. Although it was one word I heard perfectly.

My mouth dropped open and I stared at him shocked. He just asked me on a date, or well to be his date, but still it had the word date in it.

"Oh God you're gonna say no aren't you." He stated looking nervous. I closed my mouth and looked up at him.

"I… no. I mean yes to the me being your date things and no to me saying no." I said sheepishly.

All nervousness went away when I saw his gorgeous smile looking down a me. I didn't even notice the space has closed between us. I could feel my heart beating out of my chest and instinctively put my hand on his chest to find that it was doing the same. He placed his larger, warmer hand over mine and brushed his thumb across it. I looked up and gasped. He was staring straight into my eyes with so much emotion. It was full of happiness, nervousness, and… lust? I could feel his breath on my face and could smell the forest and cinnamon cologne he had on. With his other hand me brushed away the hair and slowly and delicately pulled me up to him. Then, he kissed me.

I never had this feeling before. I could feel the force and passion he out into it. I could feel how much it meant to him, and I hoped he felt how much it meant to me. He slowly pulled away and laughed a little.

"Finally." He whispered to me and I smiled. The moment was ruined by my stupid stomach making a loud growling noise telling me to feed it. That made Rhydian laugh even more.

"Well don't just stand there, feed me!" I exclaimed and laughed. He grabbed my hand and pulled me to the door but stopped before it and gave me a small kiss.

"Be my girlfriend." He said and I quickly nodded my head.

As we walked into the lunch room I saw Shannon Tom and Jana all sitting together and started to walk over but was pulled by Rhydian.

"Yes?" I asked.

"Is it just me, or do you think Jana may wolf out when we tell her about us?" He asked. I bit my lip and nodded.

"We'll tell them after school." I stated and we walked over to the table.

"Hey. What took you so long?" Shannon asked.

"Forgot my homework so I had to get if rom Jeffries." I said.

"So who's going to the Kara's party?" Tom asked.

"We are." Rhydian said while he took my hand secretly under the table.

"I am then." Jana said smiling at Rhydian. Ha, if only she knew.

"What about you Tom?" Rhydian asked. "Don't let me be stuck with the girls." He said earning a back hand on the arm from me.

"Sure, I guess."

"So it's settled then on saturday Jana, Maddy and I will all get ready together and you guys pick us up at I say around eight." Shannon said and continued eating. We all murmured sure's in reply.

Once school was over we ran to our tree, stopped under it and laid down. Rhydian wrapped his arms around my waist and I rested my head in the crook of his neck. Everything was so peaceful.

"Oh no, we forgot to tell them about us." Rhydian said.

"I guess we could tell them tomorrow?" I asked quietly closing my eyes. I yawned and snuggled closer to him.

"Are you tired?" He asked. I could feel him shift so he was looking down a me.

"No, I'm as awake as a five year old on a sugar high." I mumbled sarcastically.

He sighed and picked my up bridal style and started walking.

"I'll come by tomorrow morning and we can run to school together." He said and I nodded making myself comfortable in his arms and nuzzling my head into his chest. "Goodnight Mads." He whispered and next thing I knew I was lost in my dreams.

**Comment, follow and favorite!**

**XOXO Hoofbeats127**


End file.
